GoGang: Tricks 'n' Treats
}} Created by Pingy Animatronic. This is another Halloween special. It aired on Orange Otter Network prime time on October 25th, 2015. Plot Today is Halloween! And everybody except the NoGang, are invited to a all new Halloween party! But suddenly, the NoGang wants to ruin and crash the party with Tricks! Cast Heroes *Igor *Pingy *TGB1 *King Kool *Sophie *James *Megurine Luka *Preston *Mordecai *Mametchi Villains *Yandere-chan *Mima *Sky (she's evil in this special) *Zatsune Miku Transcript (Opening credits) (We see the GoGang headquarters with Halloween decorations.) (We zoom in and fade to Mametchi looking in his wardrobe to see which costume to wear. There is a samurai, Toy Bonnie, Kirby, and Rinnosuke as choices) Mametchi: "How about I do the Noodle Dance?" (The background changes to an orange color with Halloween symbols as the Halloween Noodle Dance song plays. Mametchi dances to the beat. When the song ends, the background changes back to what it originally was) Mametchi: "How about Toy Bonnie?" (He puts the Toy Bonnie costume on and walks up to Sophie, wearing it) Sophie: (is already dressed in a Proud Heart Cat costume) "Hello Mametchi! You know, Toy Bonnie is one of my favorite FNAF animatronics! As for me, Proud Heart Cat is one of my favorite Care Bear Cousins!" Mametchi: "Interesting! I think Proud Heart Cat's cool, too!" Sophie: "Ironically, cats are afraid of water, and I'm an aquatic mammal in a cat costume!" Mordecai: "Indeed Sophie." King Kool: his costume "If this Halloween doesn't focus on Mametchi too much, I won't consider on moving to the equator so I can rot." Mametchi: "Okay then, King Kool." Mordecai: "EVERYBODY ELSE, COME HERE!!!" TGB1: his underwear "What do you want Mordecai!? I'm trying to switch into my costume! what he's wearing SH*T! back to his room, and comes out with his costume That's better." arrives in his Yoshi costume Pingy: "I can't wait for the party to begin!" Mordecai: "Me too!" King Kool: "Me three!" all go to the GoCity ballroom for a Halloween party Pingy: "Whoa!" other kids are getting attracted to Pingy, as he is wearing a Yoshi costume Kid #1: "Excuse me mister, can we have a free ride?" Pingy: "Free rides? Maybe I can give you one for sure!" Kid #2: "Thanks!" kids get attracted to Mametchi, as he is wearing his Toy Bonnie costume. The kids attracted to Pingy hop on to the back of his Yoshi costume as their ride begins W.I.P. List of Costumes worn by Characters *Pingy as Yoshi (Super Mario series) *Igor as Senpai (Yandere Simulator) *TGB1 as Mario (Super Mario series) *Sophie as Proud Heart Cat (Care Bears) *Preston Evergreen as Loyal Heart Dog (Care Bears) *Peanut as Bright Heart Raccoon (Care Bears) *Jelly as Swift Heart Rabbit (Care Bears) *Baby Butter as Cozy Heart Penguin (Care Bears) *Ashley Evergreen as Quicksilver *Dusty Evergreen as Minun *Poppy Evergreen as Plusle *Forrest Evergreen as The Medic (TF2) *Honeysuckle Evergreen as Paige Turner (Arthur) *Primrose Evergreen as Grams Bear (Care Bears) *Ernest Evergreen as a mad scientist *Megurine Luka as Amy Rose (Sonic series) *Mordecai as Defeat Mogeko (Mogeko Castle) *King Kool as a jack-o-lantern *Mametchi as Toy Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's series) W.I.P. Category:GoGang Series Category:Halloween Specials Category:2015 Halloween Specials Category:Transcript